


Replay my life with you

by Japsody



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU/greek mitologic, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Regency, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Cursed, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fitz is Hades, Jemma is Persephone, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 22:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Japsody/pseuds/Japsody
Summary: Hades, King of underworld, better known as Leopold Fitz, knows the strength of feelings over the centuries.or the one where Fitz know the seven deadly sins (+1) because of Jemma.





	Replay my life with you

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is inspired by my love for the Greek myth, especially Hades / Persephone and basically what you have to know to understand this story is:  
> In Greek mythology, Hades -King of death- kidnaps Persephone from a meadow and her mother Demeter -harvest’s goddess-, cries desolate around the world -which brings the change from summer season to winter- and that put a limit to the grains numbers and the humanity suffers for that. So Zeus orders Hades to return Persephone to her mother but Hades tricks Persephone to eat six pomegranate’s grains, which forces her to return every six months to the underworld and spend there, six months with Hades. I also made Zeus punish them extra: she can only live 60 mortal years before dying and reincarnate again, forgetting everything.  
> and 60 years for a god is a breath so ..

 

_Luxuria._

They are singing, just above a meadow near to one of the underworld's doors and the melody hits him hard from where he is sitting on his ebony throne listening a women implore for mercy. Enraged and unable to put off the sound from his ears, he decides to appear in the mortal world and scare off the distraction with a glacial look. But then, once up, he notes three known women and there is no educated way to scare off three young goddesses without offending another particularly large number of gods and ending up in a dispute worthy of songs.

And in his experience, there is nothing more unpleasant than disputes between gods carried out by misunderstandings... So instead of make notice his presence, he stay for a while observing the girls trio, waiting in vain for one of them to get bored and drag the others away from his kingdom.

What, the truth, never happens.

From where he is, he can see how the hunt goddess firmly grasps the war's goddess arm then both fall on the ivy, laughing and joking.

And then, there is her.

The youngest woman in the group, coincidentally also the most beautiful woman that he has ever seen.

He watches her approaching to her friends and throws them freshly cut flowers from the grass that she had been keeping hidden behind her. With a look, both goddesses grab the youngest by her arms and pull her down, making lose her balance and fall over the meadow too.

After that, the trio laughed.

They are only playing, being young and unaware as only the goddesses know be and he can not avoid to get mad about it. No one should be able to be so happy near to a kingdom full of lamenting souls.

And not for the first time in his existence, he think that someone should carry with the burden too.

Laughter stops and the girls get up from the meadow. The old goddesses move away, letting the younger alone for a while, while they collect the jugs and bowls with fruit from what Its seems to be an impromptu picnic.

And he can not set aside his gaze from the younger goddess, much less when she bends down to pick up a small white flower from the grass and he notices HOW the meadow's dew made the thin cloth of her dress to adhere to her legs. And despite being a superior god and everything, he listen himself mutter about how incredibly milky they look.

And then something in him wakes up.

A feeling that warms his body, opposite to the dark feeling that has been his partner throughout centuries.

And yes, he momentarily recognizes that it's a selfish act but he wants to prolong this feeling as long as possible so, he does the only thing that a god should not do. He appears in front of her, receiving a surprise gasp in response.

And he can say when the other goddesses notice his presence because they began to scream with fear but he can not help himself, he is already surrounding her with his arms, and that ends up sealing his destiny because now he can not back down. Not after feeling how warm she is so, he tells her:

"Close your eyes."

And then he kidnaps her.

 

_Superbia._

He can identify feelings, he is not a soul without sense reigning the worst of the kingdoms as she said once, thank you very much.

He can say when his immortal body is exhausted and that is usually thanks to some mischief caused by a minor river god or lands that are transformed into swells or earthquakes that hit whole villages, which translates into a lot of souls to make embark correctly, and that in simple words, makes him look more grumpy than usual since he is forced to spend days and days away from her.

He is able to identify like, three different feelings in all that so he returns from his walk along the Acheron River quite satisfied with himself and communicates it to her.

She only turns her eyes and locks herself in the room.

Which is completely her room since he kidnapped her. Immediately after going down to the underworld she had thrown all his things out of the bedroom and since then, he had been forced to sleep next to his dog Cerberus in the stables.

Which was not so bad.

All the looks and laughter that he receives from his workers when they sees him wake up with hay on his hair are worth it when he walks through his palace with his forehead up and she wrinkles her little nose and orders him to take a shower. Which, all is said, she always prepares it personally.

But five months have passed since the kidnap and she still can not forgive him for his trick to make her eat the pomegranate grains and stay in the underworld with him. Now he swears to himself that he would make a pact with the same Chaos to see appear on her face one genuine smile again, like the one that bewitched him in the meadow.

But she hates everything about him, what he represents and what he does, including his kingdom and inhabitants.

So from now on, he intends to make his kingdom, the best kingdom of all and prove to her that he is the best man with who she could have ended up married.

With kidnap or without it.

First he start with the boats. He orders Hermes to bring a ton of paint from the outside to make them golden. Do women like gold, don't they? After, made all his workers bathe and change their outfits at least twice a week to dispel the sweat smell from environment. He even make sure to brush his dog Cervero when he knows she will be around. He orders to death's nymphs Lampads weave braids on the horses and then, he invites his wife -stutter all the time- to take a walk through his domains.

His stomach sinks when he watcher her all tense on the other side of the boat removing a silent tear from her face when they sail through the golden waters of Styx's river and in the distance a lamenting's song is heard.

When returning to the castle, neither of them speaks.

She, too engrossed on her thoughts while he is too angry with himself for not being able to offer a better kingdom.

***

Is Athena who has the idea. Not literally and he will never admit it to her, especially not now that the Greeks named a city after her and her ego is a bit inflated, but whatever, the idea comes up in a casual conversation in the middle of a difficult military planning for ANOTHER war of humans against humans -Hades is there only as viewer, but if someone asks him? Why did the humanity deserve the gift of life if they were so determined to extinguish their own race?

"And if you give her flowers?"

He looks at her "Flowers?"

"Yeah you know, those tiny and delicate creations with petals that usually expel a wonderful aroma and which by the way, the little goddesses in charge of her mother Demeter sharing around the world. What woman doesn't want to receive flowers? "

The king of underworld grabs his own chin thinking about it before adopt his glacial posture.

"Don't waste my time with absurd ideas, go and finish with your big human war, Athena." The goddess hesitate slightly at his voice tone before turning to scream orders to the soldiers. "And don't send more souls down there than the necessaries"

She looks solemnly as the god of death disappears and swears to comply with that request.

***

They are close to the deadline of separation.

Six months, is what she must spend in the underworld with him and later, leave him, an funny but evil punishment from Zeus. Six months with him and six months with her mother, that its what Zeus says and the months that she spend with Demeter coincides with the changes of seasons on earth from winter to summer, in that way the deaths of more humans were avoided. For the lack of grains, heat and sun. His new mother-in-law Demeter by the way, still doesn't forgive him for kidnaps her only daughter and for that she claim for another punishment to Zeus, one more exemplary and severe but nobody imagined how far Zeus would go this time. The god of heavens gave Persephone sixty years of live before died and started their story again and Hades can only imagine how hard it will be to start a life again and again every sixty years from zero with his wife since, after six months she still can't look at him without hate in her eyes. But anyway, just as he has learned from the dead souls over the centuries, he prefers to focus on the day to day rather than on a punishment that still looks distant to them.

Hades pray for this plan to work, because if not, it will be a long eternity to live by her side.

To be honest, he's a little surprised when she agrees to aboard the little barge after the disaster known as they last trip and thinking about it, he should have taken her to the tropical Islands for the lucky ones and not to a tour for the Lament's river.

But the damage is done and now he wants to his wife understand how magnificent his kingdom is.

He is not an expert but according to all those nymphs sent by her mother, the place was "dreamed" and although he made much use of persuasion and a Service Payment's oath™ with Demeter, he learned to harvest and plant life - unlikely for a god of death, isn't it? - and for all that, now the underworld has a small botanical island full of white, lilac and yellow flowers, shrubs, vines and fruit trees. An oasis for the exclusive use of the queen of underworld.

He is not an expert, but the look in her eyes when they embark on the island, tells him that he did a good job.

"Thank you" she smiles, a tear running down her cheek when she gets up from smell the flowers.

He raises his hand to sweep off the drop on her cheek.

"But you're crying, I don't understand, what's wrong?"

She close her eyes and leans against his hand. "Nothing, it's perfect."

She walks across the island, naming for him the flowers that he planted and talking about the medicinal uses that most of them had. Commenting -more to herself that for him- about the differents the leaves and coloration of some species while the sun goes down.

She looks happy.

He expects her to be.

"Then," Hades abandons his stoic posture, opting to approach her and sit beside her on the grass while nervously massage his neck "would you say that our kingdom is a worth living place?"

She smiles, finally finishing weaving a flower wreath and puts it on his head.

"Not yet, but surely one day it will be."

At that time he feels the richest and most fortunate God of any cosmos and condemn him for being so superb but there is hope.

 

_Gula_ .

The gods don’t need to eat. Some feels tempted to try deadly meals and most take pride when some grateful mortal human names a dish after some god.

But not the god of underworld.

No mortal fool would name a culinary dish for him, they're all too scared of him and anyway, he does not have enough time to care about those things.

For him, food is a distraction. He can´t stop for a glass of ambrosia when there are rows of women with babies in their arms or children playing on the lines, too young to understand what death means.

He stops to breathe and readjust his composure before cleaning off the mud on his shirt and straighten his hair before going through the gates of his castle. And that's when the smell intoxicates him. It's sweet, warm and full of promise. He can not stop his mouth from salivating.

He meets his wife in the kitchens, following the trail of that wonderful aroma and there is a worrying amount of bowls and flour around the table.

She starts talking to him, without turning from the clay oven. "The apple trees have finally sprouted and the Lampads refuse to continue eating them. I don't blame them, my stomach hurt after the third one so now, you and I have apple pies for dinner. " She looks up with a smile before stopping and look the mud on her husband and the deep line between his eyebrows. "Oh no, what happened?"

Funny how he has begun to notice how much he hates worried his wife because his work. And since she has a especial give to worried about all the souls of underworld, he decides to only address the big details.

"A town was hit by a flood, many women and children were dragged because of it. I boarded most of them today but you know... they keep coming."

She lets her expression crumble with honest vulnerability for two heartbeats before swallowing and get close to him.

"Okay, everything will be fine with them, the children of The island of the lucky ones will be happy to have new friends to play with." She says, more to herself than to him.

She forces him to sit down and starts rubbing his shoulder in silent. He had not noticed how tense his shoulders were until now.

After a while, when he is visibly more relaxed, she kisses his head and walks away. "You should try the pies now. I am not the goddess of food but I do take pride of knowing how to follow a recipe." She cuts two pieces and puts them in front of them while he fill two jugs with lemon water and they begins to eat in silence.

At the first bite, the god of underworld realizes that he could easily become an fan of apple pies. He releases a shameful moan when he eat the last bite of cake.

She laughs "Do you want more?"

He responds like a puppy.

She gets up to pick up her plate. "Just one piece, understood? I do not want that our god of death look all fatty in front of other Olympics gods."

In response, he reaches her by fitting an arm around her stomach and pushes her sitting against him and begins to itch tickles on her sides. "Gods don't get fat, don't blasphemes"

"Well tell that to Dionysus" She laughs before tickles Hades too and finally get free of his grip and walk to serving another piece of cake for both of them.

The next day the king of underworld comes to work much more relaxed - and with a full belly. He doesn't give more glacial orders than usual, which keeps employees in a good mood and helps desperate women from time to time to keep their children together before boarding.

No one is surprised when the queen of underworld appears on the docks and converses with the women and children, handing out hugs and smiles. But all are speechless when the Lampads appear after the Queen's call and begin to offer pies and apples to every woman, man and child.

The workers gather around a fire at the end of the day and as only the workers know how to do, they immediately begin to tell ridiculous anecdotes and jokes with double meaning. The wine jugs are filled and the pieces of pies vanish.

In general, humor is good and its feels good.

And as soon as the King of underworld makes sure that everyone is properly distracted, he bends down to kiss his wife on the lips and taste the sweet taste of apple pies.

He said to himself that, if this is not gluttony, he doesn't know what it is.

 

_Ira._

He uses his ice mask to listen the news that Hermes has to say.

He is happy to be alone with his dog Cervero listening to the other God because he doesn't know what would provokes his anger against something or someone.

Cervero notices his state and the three heads approach to lick his hand.

The god of messages, and currently the only god of the pantheon with the facility to enter and leave this kingdom unhindered, says goodbye shaking after see the change on his face and leaves the underworld without looking back.

Three news- He can't decide which one is worse. If Zeus ordering to give Persephone to her mother ahead of time, so that way the crops would collected before and the Greek militia benefits from it before leaving to war. The news of another imminent stupid human war. Or two deadly madmen entering the underworld to kidnap his wife.

Of HIM!

He almost wants to laugh at how conveniently well resolved the three bad news would be if his wife were kidnapped by those mortals and back to the surface prematurely with her mother. Then, the army would have food provisions which would result in more souls to be sentenced.

And Hades refused!

That Zeus throw at him a ray but Hades refused to foment another war, much less give up his wife ahead of time for such a stupid reason.

No extra wheat grain or legume would worth it if they were being harvested for the only purpose of feeding armies and armies of human lives and then, that sames lives being killed by the other band. And it didn't matter if they belong to the winning side or if they had eaten wheat or not when all those souls presented themselves with fear before the judgment of gods and Hades was in charge of guiding them to the rivers for never comeback.

And say whatever they want to say about him, Ares calling him lazy or Apollo accusing him as selfish- but since Hades take the Death throne, he had done nothing more that worry about humans and wars and no request from Zeus would change that.

He was also a king and it was time to start acting as one and protect what was his.

And about the two deadly fools going into his kindom to steal his wife, he just wanted to see them try.

That night, he avoid look at his wife so she would not guess his thoughts and then he went to work. The next day when Kharon, the soul's boatman deposited two mortals alive and impressively dressed on the coasts front to the palace, he was waiting for them.

He let his wife receive them as guests at his own table and it was him who offered them the best wine before make a toast for them, admiring their odisea to the very heart of hell.

They dined calmly and more than once, when he was ruthlessly slashing his steak, she, with her shiny brown hair falling over her exposed back, had the gall to put a hand on his and makes him calm.

When he pulled his hand away she looked hurt but he didn't want to know anything about that. He couldn't even look at her brown eyes.

Damn.

She would choose to leave with the two mortals. Who doesn't? They were handsome and muscular and probably with more heroic stories than Hades would ever have and if she asked him, he would surely agree to let them steal her.

Because there was nothing else he wanted that her happiness.

Damn. His fist hit the table loudly and everyone looked at each other in alarm.

"Excuse me, my hand just wanted to hit the table," he pathetically excused himself.

When the two mortals had the gall to praise the beauty of his wife in his presence and also congratulate her for the delicious apple pie, Hades couldn't take it anymore and summoned four large snakes to catch the mortals against the chairs and he faced them. "None of you will steal my wife, understand?"

More like he shouted it, fury ice coming out of his eyes and everything. And for the first time since he met such foolish mortals they showed him the deserved respect that Hades, king of underworld, deserved. But then his wife, dear Zeus, raised her voice above his.

"What do you think you're doing with the guests?"

"Woman, these two brainless men have gone down into the underworld without a return ticket to take you away from me."

"How can you possible know that?" His wife looked at the men "It's a lie, right?"

The two man didn't say anything so was his turn to explain. "Yesterday Hermes brought the news and my boatman Kharon confirmed that he had heard them talk about it and only for once, can you trust my word?"

She hesitated, looking askance to the mortals. "But why would they look for me?"

Hades laughed without grace. "Because the human ego is huge and for them there is nothing more heroic that own a gooddess. You two deny it?" He say to the two bound men. They both keep silent, looking to the God with panic and mentally the king of death ordered to the snakes to move towards the neck of both.

"Husband! Finish this, it's a nonsense!"

His innocent wife, still had so much to learn about human mortals. She never thought the worst of them and although he had struggled to start doing it the same, here were two proofs of maximum human stupidity constantly looking for death.

"Just leave the snakes, this is a mistake." His wife implore.

"No!" Hades's mouth trembled "The mistake is that you will agree to leave with them and you will leave me."

"What?" His wife blinked rapidly. "Look, you're not thinking. Why would I leave a kingdom that you make me, so hard, to learn to love? Why would I ever leave your side without fighting before our six months? And why, of all things, do you think I would accept two strangers over you?" She reached up to him, trying to calm him reaching his shoulder.

At that, the snakes moved back and the humans released the breath they had been holding.

"Now you two," The queen turned to them, danger in her voice "are lucky to survive my husband's anger and live to tell. Accept the gift of life and leave our kingdom without looking back or you will be trapped here for eternity. "

Both mortals nodded fearfully, took their cloaks and weapons and ran away.

Then, the queen turned to her husband, who was hiding his face in his trembling hands. She fought him to free his face and then forced him to look at her. "You are so stupid, I would never let myself be kidnapped again, much less by someone who is not you."

And with that said, she kissed him, wishing never see his anger again.

 

_Invidia._

For this time, they have separated more times than he can count and he has kidnaped her more times than he ever imagined.

Six months she has to spent in the underworld with him and after that they are forced to be separated by other six months and in that lapse of time, Hades don't do anything more that wait for her, sitting on the throne.

Missing her.

And to make things worse, according to Zeus' judgment, every 60 years the whole cycle start again. She has to reborn and grown in mind and body, love her mother and be charm and nice and polite, and play with friends on the meadow unconsciously and the story has to repeated again and again -and again- incessantly as punishment for kidnapped her centuries ago.

Worst of all, it was her oblivion. Being the one who has to stay and remember.

And the wait.

Nobody like Hades knows how terrible the waiting is.

By the time she is ready, the oracle told the gods the date that Hades would has to kidnap her and she always hated him for that. For keep her away from her beloved mother and the increasingly fascinating world outside.

Over and over again.

Find her, fight against her, turn the kingdom into something she would calls home, devote to her for years like a fool, discover new shades of who she is, find her playing with the Lampads in her flower garden, watch her wake up at sunrise, hug her at sunset and be sure that she could be the most important thing that ever happened in his entire existence to finally embrace that feeling, try to name it...and then, then-- the deadline approaching. The eventual goodbye, swearing that the next life will be far superior to the previous one.

And then, nothing.

Nothing except the way his chest hurt when they are together but how it weighed when they are separated and listen to Ares joking, saying that Hades is sick and that he would probably stop being the Death's God because he is showing a sign of pain.

And Hades denied it vehemently but deep inside, he wondered if that could be possibly true?

Because lately, during the time they are separated and even more at the time she has to growth, his body fail. And Hades not only says it for the nameless thing inside his chest but often in the middle of work he had this severe pain on his shoulder and sometimes, his hands are trembling for having nothing to hold and he is a little worried for the intensity of all.

And mostly because the only cure seemed to be her.

So today... today was a very special day because it marked the countdown to the kidnaped date that the oracle has established and he run from work early to see her-not before making sure that Lampads were entertained under the goddess Nix care. It was a party and all the Olympus gods were traveling to attend so why not him?

The land was covered with snow, one of the harshest winters in the recent decades so frozen souls kept coming to underworld, asking for blankets or children trembling against their mothers. But Hades was optimist, just one more year from today to kidnap her and stations would be established and then his work would be a little more easier to load.

The human Julian calendar indicated a date close to 1500 on the wall when he slipped easily through Demeter's castle. Inside there was heat and all the halls were crowded of mortal humans dancing, nymphs laughing with musicians and gods mixed around. Hades nodded when Zeus raised a glass to him knowingly. Then, a group of deadly men passed him in the corridor and invited him to join for a round of cards but Hades politely declined, even though he is bloody great with numbers and could snatch all the money in the more quick game of history but no, he was not there to join the party. He was there for his future wife.

When he passed Artemis and Athena - who used Christian names today- he quickly hid his face against a ficus. Then, past the danger, he picked up a mouthful of fruit and some meat from the table and cringed when Ares hit his back in a greeting mode.

He silently begged his friend to not say nothing. Ares smiled slyly, put a hand to his lips as sign of silence to Hades and then turned, creating a terrible scene to draw attention and make a toast.

Being honest, it had been harder than he thought, but after many rooms and noises, he was finally able to move toward the mansion backyard and catch a glimpse of her.

The goddess who is wise and who attracts the changes still did not know her divine descent and because that, he didn't want to take any risk and appear in front of her by mistake.

He walked lightly through the snow to the labyrinth of snow-covered bushes where she was currently hiding and smiled. He thought introduce himself as a distant friend of the family, whishing to her a very happy birthday, and then say goodbye. Drink her presence and return to the underworld to wait for her without more complicated sickness. It was a simple, clean and fast plan. Also maybe meeting her now would facilitate the kidnaping later. Maybe she wouldn't hate him so much at the beginning of this life for be a familiar face.

Anyway, all of his plans collapsed when he heard her talking in the labyrinth with another person.

"Enough Milton" She laughed flirtatiously.

Hades peeked through the bushes. The boy Milton, extremely human, is throwing snowball after a snowball to her, blind to the fact that with each snowball the young lady looks more exasperated than flirtatious.

"Milton!" She raised her voice with surprise when the boy approached her, lifted her over his shoulder and spun her with poor grace.

Hades heard them both burst out laughing and with a frown he saw how, exhausted the useless mortal peasant boy deposited her on the floor faster than he thought.

She wobbled dizzy a moment and without think, the god of death took a tentative step forward to hold her but the boy won the thought and held her in his arms, making her laugh again before a rare silence fell in the scene and then the human dared to incline against her and...

"Jemma come back in!" Her mother Demeter scream was heard from far away.

Hades stood there, long after the young fools hold their hands and ran into the house, the snow falling around him.

A year later, when she gasped in surprise to see him appear in front of her and the first snow of the season was beginning to fall like flakes in the meadow, something ugly grew inside him. Hades nimbly charged her on his shoulder - as a real man lift a woman and then, he kidnaped her.

 

_Avaritia_ . 

Their master room has gradually begun to be a library.

What began as watercolor paints, embroidery and written about recipes over the centuries became in a book collection in extinct languages, papers from old Scribes stacked in a corner and written of numbers on a table.

Now, Hades looks around the room a little alarmed thinking about when a bookcase went on to become walls filled with thick anatomy books and paintings hanging without order in the free spaces of the walls. For three centuries he has been listening to her talk incessantly of what she calls Renaissance and can't help but be amazed how intelligent in each life she turns out to be.

"Mine," he murmurs against her neck, wanting her to wake up. "Mine, mine, mine-mine" continues to deposit kisses down her neck, slowly down by her clavicle until he reaches the plain between her bare chest and that's when he feels her wake up.

"Good morning husband."

He responds with a playful smile, settling down to put an arm under her correctly. He looks her in the eyes with intensity and says "Mine" before going down and kiss her lips.

"Mine, mine, mine-mine" continues murmuring between kisses and she laughs when she feels tickle behind her ear, like the flirty laugh similar to the sound that he heard her release in her birthday number fourteen with a mortal human many years ago.

"Mine, mine, mine." He says strong this time after each kiss.

"Enough." She pushes him after a while, but without separating them completely. "You're being very possessive this morning."

"Listen to you talk about that Vinci guy until five in the morning certainly did something for me this morning."

"You're being ridiculous." She smiles when he blows a kiss on her chest. "I never told you about Da Vinci until five in the morning, I only mentioned one of his inventions during dinner and you went so for the tangent that we ended up discussing it in the middle of sex."

He looks at a point in the emptiness, just to joke.

"Come on woman, tell me again about these schools to lift the course of the river while I down on you."

She laughs seriously this time "You mean the idea to flood the nearby town of Venice?"

He moans, going down to deposit kisses on her stomach, with only one objective in sight ..

"Enough!" She stops him against her stomach, restricting him from going down further. Scratch her nails over his head to distract him. "You have a workplace where to be in less than an hour." She reminds.

He shrugs, resting his chin on her stomach to look at her "We can do it in less than thirty minutes, I'm sure"

She raises an eyebrow, without discarding anything "Someone is being cocky."

"Not at all." He smiles at her, returning his attention to kiss her stomach "Only greedy to possess my incredibly intelligent wife and do the same with her in all the lives that we have left to live.

 

_Tristitia_ . 

In this life, she has a name that sounds like a Lilium and he can not be more satisfied with Demeter for that.

But surely congratulate your mother-in-law by her election to your wife's name is not something that -at this specific moment in history, is considered a proper conversation topic.

Few things are, the truth.

It's 1867 and his wife is spending more time with her nose in a book than playing with the Lampads as she used to do. What was Renaissance, Baroque, Romanticism and many others now is Enlightenment and while the whole thing of being too literate for a woman has always been a sensitive issue in the mortal world, for him there is no problem at all and every time he listen her speak about theories, inventions and new moder medice techniques, his chest swells with pride.

And is she who convinces him to make industrial reforms in the cargo lines and improve the old and rusty ships for something more comfortable for souls. Reforms that keep him working day after day when she is gone, which also makes the waiting a little less longer.

When she returns, especially infuriated with society after a season with her mother, he builds her a house by his own hands on her Flower island, just to show her how particularly good she is at collecting reading material.

Or that's what he says.

She walks calmly and silently through the house, filling herself with memory as how the evening light comes in through the windows and bounces off the walls. She runs her finger over the hand-carved figures on the stairs and smiles when he explains the operation of the boiler that he built for their showers.

"Poor my Lampads, they will be so sad to not have to heat more water for us."

He snorts, "That's an eufenism. I'm sure they will dance with joy for months."

When they go up to the second floor of the small cottage, he scratches his eyebrow nervously at showed her the small extra room he built.

"I just uhm .. I thought we could used- I mean, you cand used it as an extra reading room or some guests thing? I mean, some other god of the underworld with whom you are comfortable inviting here or the youngest Lampad? The view gives right to your garden and works with my design so I-uhm" he scratches again his eyebrow and remains in silent behind her.

She observes the small room bathed in light for a while and her voice is a whisper when say "It's okay, I think a reading room will be nice."

Then, they advance to the main room and he jokes about putting a limit on the number of paintings on the walls and it seems that the elephant in the room finally vanished when she finally laughs and later asks for a little breakfast nook to share with him tea in the morning - they have become very addicted to that brew in the recent years. He promises to start building it tomorrow.

"Good" She says "But not today."

"Not today." He smiles and approaches to kiss her lips.

Later, the two lie on a blanket in the flower meadow. He remains leaning against her, hugging her stomach, almost falling asleep for the distracted caresses that her nails provoke on his head. Every time she moves her hand away to change the sheet of the book she is reading, he cries like an abandoned puppy and she just deny with her head resigned before caressing his hair again.

While he doesn't have the powers to guess, he can say something is wrong when her body begins to shake silently and a tear falls on her book.

He gets up immediately to meet her gaze.

"Hey, is everything okay?"

She closes her eyes, swallowing a groan and assures him that everything is fine.

"But you're crying."

"Tears of happiness, I assure you." After eons of years and lives together, he can say that it's the first time her words sound like a lie.

They don't talk about it immediately.

And not during the following days.

But in the end, when the six-month deadline is approaching dangerously close and coincidentally also do the end of her sixties years of life, he tentatively approaches to snuggle against her in the small bed of their cottage, she accepts him and he sighs happily.

"Hey, Hades?"

"Mmm-mm?" He snuggles closer to her.

"Do you think I could go back out there this time and show that despite being a woman, I can hold ideas better than many of them?"

"Of course you can." He kisses the crown of her head. "You are a Pantheon goddess and Queen of underworld, after all."

"Yes.. yes, I am." she murmurs, with a feeling of pain hidden between her words.

He notices but misunderstands the meaning of it and by the time they go down for breakfast, he prepares her tea the way she likes it and invites her to watch the sunrise in an effort to make her feel better.

None of them knew that it would take many more years for the prejudices against an intelligent woman to vanish and a bad trick played between gods so that both would get what they wanted.

 

**_+1 Love._ **

Since Leopold Fitz, self-appointed Scottish, can remember there is a warm heat in his stomach attributed to the image of Jemma Simmons. And while he can not remember the exact life where it came from, he knows it has been there for a long time. If you ask him, he could not describe it but on mornings like this, where the light of dawn enters warm by the lace curtains and his wife breathes calmy by his side, he could name it.

Unfortunately, he doesn't have much extra time to think about it before the annoying alarm on her cell phone turns on and his wife stretches her arm in a vain attempt to reach the bedside table and turn it off.

It's not necessary say that she is not particularly happy when she notices that he was not asleep and that they have already been lost two previous alarm and now they both arrive late to work.

"Mine, mine, mine" He smiles against her mouth, in a vain effort to keep her inside the bed for five more minutes.

"Ugh-Fitz!" She pulls him away, quickly putting on her a robe and tie her messy hair on a tail before begins to dictate orders frantically.

"Remember the meeting at six o'clock in the afternoon, don't be late. And make sure you confirm with Daisy about the muffins for Saturday, she said she would take care of it but I don't want robots in them again please. Tell her I said that. Here... " She throws him a set of clothes from the small closet before turning to choose her own outfit for the day. As soon as she doesn't feel the grumbling sound of a Fitz getting out of bed, she turns to look at him and finds her husband smiling stupidly at her.

"Fitz let's go! Get up before th- "

Not much else can be said before the hurricane known as their daughters open the master bedroom door and sharp cries bounced around the walls.

Is Macaria -The sweetest kind-, their youngest daughter who cries inconsolably while somehow manages to look older and drag inside to her older sister Melione -The one of light and dark-, who carry a very guilty look and silent tears in her cheeks.

Jemma quickly runs to lift the youngest girl in arm while Fitz get of the bed and advances to his eldest to try to find out -as always- what is the reason for crying this time.

"I just couldn't help it, Da. I told her a white trick about a Moira under her bed and she believed it. She should not, she's four now, not three."

Fitz notices how Jemma comes out of the bedroom with their daughter in arms and crouches down to Melione's height.

"And if the trick was for your sister, why are you crying too?"

Melione raise her chest and quickly cleans her tears before look away from his father.

"Melione?"

"It was a white trick, I didn't want to make her cry Da."

"And that's why you cry?"

His daughter nods sadly.

"Come on Melione" Fitz lifts her over his shoulder, receiving shrieks of joy. "Let's go down so you can apologize with your sister, she knows that you love her and that you didn't want to make her cry."

Once down, Jemma is already in charge of chopping fruit and Fitz makes sure that both girls hug each other properly before starting with breakfast.

Being parents of daughters goddesses, who would say it but it was a lot.

While Jemma serves the dishes, Fitz goes after her and leaves a kiss on the back of her clear neck before moving towards the counter and start preparing two cups of milk and two of tea, as all his girls like. Then, there is a relative calm as both parents make sure their daughters eat enough to have energy without forgot to do the same for themselfs and by the time the sun is completely out, Jemma runs up the stairs, gets ready in record time, go down the stairs looking beautiful and says goodbye to everyone with a kiss.

"I will be late for my class! I love you all! Bye! "

“Bye mama!” The girls say goodbye sending messy kisses to the aire from the table and once the door closes, both girls return to play with their sandwiches.

Fitz, as usual, quickly gets up to look behind the kitchen curtain and watches how Jemma moves away from the Flower island with Kharon leading her towards the exit.

When Jemma's image is a distant dot, Fitz turns to verify his daughters finish their breakfast and prepare to get to school on time.

And then, watching them play with pieces of bread on their little faces and laugh hard at the ridiculous feat of the other, he is sure he can name the heat in his chest. The same warm heat that has been there since the beginning of time.

 

_Love._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for read!  
> Some comments would be well received but I understand if this story was confusing for you and you have not come this far *.*  
> It is difficult to live with a curse and I hope that if you are a reader between the lines -and forgive my horrible English-, perhaps you could realize the difficulties that both characters face, especially in the last episodes. It's hard to be immortal in this human world, I think.  
> This began as a story -like modern world with a mythological turn AU and I have three chapters written and I would like to finish sometime, but trust me when I say that like Fitz, I am guilty of have the worst laziness in human history because I write in Spanish first and then translate into English and It's a long process and by the time I finish, the ideas have gone. LOL  
> And I hope that this was not too "out of character" since I tried to make both characters grow to be themselves over time.


End file.
